the healing process
by mione1987
Summary: harry gets some disturbing news while talking to ron and others about his girlfriend hermione. what was the news? well read and find out! because of problems, the previous 2 chapters and the 3rd chapter were combined into 1 so I wouldn't have to sort thro


"NO, PLEASE, DON'T! HELP!"

a female voice cried into the darkness. The voice was full of fear and pleading. even though the plea for help was shouted no one heard it.

"there's no one around, its just the two of us."

(the next day)

harry lay on one of the couches in the gryfindor common room talking with his fellow gryffindors. He hadnt been feeling well the last few days and was also recovering from an injury he had gotten during a quitich game. They all started to laugh when harry got to looking around the room.

" has any one seen hermione?" he asked.

" no." answered ron and his girlfriend lavender at the same time.

" I wonder where she is." He stated in a slightly worried voice.

" don't worry about it harry im sure she's fine." Fred consoled.

At that moment ginny and her boyfriend dean came through the portrait hole. Every one knew at once that there was something wrong because ginny was in tears and dean had his arms wrapped around her. Before they could ask what was wrong professor mcgonagall walked in.

" potter, come with me theres something I must tell you.'

She said her voice cracking. At once harry jumped off the couch and followed her. Once they where outside of the common room she turned to him, tears pouring down her face.

" what is it professor?" harry asked anxiously.

" potter, im afraid that miss granger is in the hospital wing….."

before she could finish her sentence haryy had turned and began to run toward the hospital wing. Ignoring the severe pain in his ankle. As he reached the hospital wing he burst through the door and loked around, then he saw her.

" hermione!" the teen breathed as he ran full speed to the end of the room where hermione was lying. As he reached her side he noticed that she was barely breathing and covered in bandages. The scene was to much for the teen to handle. He dropped to his knees and buried his face in her chest and began to cry. A minute later he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to see professor mcgonnegal and dumbledore where behind him.

" harry, you didn't let me finish telling you what happened."

Mcgonnegal said her voice once so strict now filled with sadness. Harry looked at her then at dumbledore.

" tell me what happened, and who did this to her."

His voice was shaking. He was angry, whoever had done this was going to pay dearly for it.

" harry come and sit down."

Dambledore said gently helping harry to the bed beside hermione. Once he sat down professor mcgonnegal began to explain.

" harry, hermione has been raped. We don't know who did it yet, but we will find out. She was found in an ally in hogsmeade. We believe that she stayed a little late and got lost trying to get back to school. "

at this point dumbledore had to take over because mcgonnegal was completely in tears.

" hermione was found early this morning and we where notified. She's in a coma right now and has a lot of injuries from the raping. However madam pomfrey says she will make a full recovery."

Harry stood up and walked over to the girl in the bed beside him and ran his fingers through her hair. Then he looked at the two adults, anger burning in his eyes.

" I will find out who did this to her, and when I do they are going to pay for it. No one deserves this. Especially hermione."

He sais fiercely. Mcgonnagal and dumbledore looked at one another they knew harry was angry, they couldn't blame him. It seemed to them that this tragic event had brought his world to a screeching halt. This was not the first tragedy to occur in the young boys life. He had lost his parents when he was only a year old, then two years ago he lost his godfather. The brunnette that was lying in the bed was the only loved one that he had left. Now he was at the risk of not knowing if she was going to be taken from him too.

A moment later he turned and walked away, tears staining his face which was red with anger. Mcgannagal and dumbledore watched as he left knowing that he would be back.

" is there any thing we can do to help him albus?"

mcgaonnagal asked.

" no. im afraid not not minerva. The only thing we can do for him is show him our support."

A few minutes later harry stormed into gryffindor tower.

" hey harry, whats going on?"

asked ron when he saw that harry had returned. Harry however just stormed upstairs to the dormitory. Once there he fell on his bed and broke down.

" what was all that about? Why wont anyone tell us whats going on?"

ron asked staring after harry.

" you guys really want to know whats happened?"

asked dean as he appeared at the bottom of the stone steps. Ron looked at the others and nodded. Dean took a deep breath.

" okay, but I warn you that you wont like it." He said.

" just bloody tell us whats wrong already!" said fred and george.

Dean looked around at every one.

" hermione's been raped. She was found in an ally this morning. Right now she's in a coma."

When dean had finished telling them every ones mouths where open with disbelief. Lavender was crying and had her face buried in ron's shoulder. No one made a sound for what seemed to be an eternity. Then fred finally spoke.

" no wonder harry's so upset."

After he finished his sentence harry appeared. no one once again knew what to say. Some where afraid to even look at him. However harry looked around at them all.

" if any of you find out any information come straight to me. Because I guarentee the bastard will pay. And it will be by my hand, no one elses."

Harry said angrily before leaving the tower once more. Everyone stared at the portrait hole.

" I knew he would be upset, but I didn't think he would want to kill. I've never seen him like this."

Said lavender between sobs. Ron held her tighter. He had seen harry this angry before. It had been in their year at school.

(in the hospital wing)

harry had once again returned to the hospital wing to be with hermione. He wasn't about to give up hope that she would make it through this. The teen had pulled up a chair beside the brunette's bed

"please come back to me mione."

He whispered over and over as he held her hand and ran his fingers through her hair. He wasn't sobbing anymore but the tears still flowed down his flushed face. Twenty minutes later madam pomfrey walked over and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

" its getting to be time for bed dear." She said gently.

Harry turned and looked at her.

" please madam pomfrey, may I stay with her tonight? I don't want to leave her."

Harry asked with a dry voice madam pomfrey studied him for a few seconds before answering.

" you'll have to talk to the headmaster, but that's fine with me."

The older woman answered. Harry nodded and stood to leave when the nurse put her hand on his shoulder onse more.

" she'll be fine dear. Don't make yourself sick worrying. She wouldn't want that."

"thanks."

Harry said softly as he left to find the headmaster.

(3 weeks later)

ron and lavender walking to lunch from herbology.

"I'm worried about harry lav."

Ron said as they sat down.

"I know." Lavender answered.

Ron continued.

"everyday he's in the hospital wing. He only leaves when has no choice. And he returns at dawn every morning. I hope she wakes up soon."

Lavender looked at her empty plate, silent tears running down her cheeks.

( in the hospital wing)

madam pomfrey had ordered harry to go eat lunch, as she had every day for the past three weeks. The teen was walking slowly to the door when a sound made him stop dead.

" wh- where am I?"

harry turned quickly to see that those gorgeous eyes that he loved where open.

" MIONE!"

he ran back to her side and took her hand as he started to cry.

( two months later)

hermione was released from the hospital wing a week before the yule ball. Harry wasn't sure if she would still want to go after what she had been through. However he had a feeling that she would never truly heal emotionally unless she tried to live normally again rather than so shut up like she had been. Two days before the ball he coaxed her into going out for a walk with him and asked her. To his surprise and relief she said yes. After this she seemed to start acting a bit more normal.

( day of the dance)

on the day of the dance the group was out on the grounds. The boys were wrestling in the snow and the girls where watching and talking about the big dance that was to be in several hours. Ginny suddenly broke the conversation.

" we better go up to the castle and start getting ready!"

the rest of the girls agreed and they said their goodbyes to the boys before heading to the castle talking as they went.

" why do they have to go now? The dance doesn't start for another four hours." Stated ron.

" I don't know." Answered harry as he was tackled by dean.

" yeah, I mean we only need twenty minutes at the most." Added dean.

Four hours later the boys where waiting in the common room for the girls.

" where are they I thought they would be ready by now!" said dean anxiously.

Harry just shook his head. He was beginning to wonder if hermione was going to be going after all.

" here they come!" announced ron as he heard the familiar voices coming down the hall towards the staircase. Sure enough there they were. They looked beautiful indeed. Lavender was wearing a gorgeus blue halter-top gown. She had her hair put up in an elegant bun. Ginny was in a spaghetti strap dress that had a low front and back. She had her hair in small curls and put in a half pony tail. They walked down the steps and met the boys at the bottom. Harrys heart plunged. Was he right after all?

" harry we want you to come stand right here o.k.? asked the girls.

Unsure of what to do he followed their instructions. Wondering what was happening. They took out their wands and levitated a curtain to block the view of the top of the stairs. A first year came down and whispered something to lavender who then nodded to ginny.

" harry potter it is our pleasure to present to you your date for the yule ball… miss hermione granger!" they said in unison.

As they finished their announcement the curtain transformed into a carpet that fell down the stairs. At that moment harry's heart began to beat extremely fast. There at the top of the stairs was hermione. She looked absolutley beautiful. She wore a strapless baby pink gown. The top half of her hair up in an extremly elegant bun and the bottom half of her hair was in tight curls. She was also wearing a gorgous crown. All in all she looked like a fairytale princess. Slowly she walked down the stairs and came to a halt in front of harry.

" wow. You look….amazing." harry said as he took her hand in his.

Hermione didn't say anything but nodded. They joined the rest of the group at the portrait hole and went to the great hall for the dance. The decorations where absolutly breathtaking when they walked in. at that moment a slow song started. They navigated their way to the dance floor and began to dance.

_This could be it, I think im in love_

_Its love this time it just seems to fit_

_I think im in love,this love is mine_

_I can see you with me when im older,_

_All my lonely nights are finally over_

" harry did you really mean what you said in the common room?"hermione asked.

harry looked at her.

"of course i did, mione. why?" he asked.

" no reason."

however the tone in her voice told him otherwise. he stopped dancing and asked hermione to look at him. the teen stopped dancing as well but looked away. suddenly she pulled herself from harry's grip and ran outside. it didnt take but a few seconds for harry to follow her.a few minutes later he found hermione sitting on a bench in the gardens. he stopped for a few moments before walking up to her. as he got closer he found that she was crying. slowly harry placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

" mione, what wrong?" he asked softly.

hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to face the dark haired boy beside her.

" its nothing, really." she said getting up.

harry took a deep breath as he to stood up. he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

" please mione, tell me whats bothering you. i cant help until i know."

" the brunette turned around in her boyfreinds hold and looked him dead in the eyes.

" you relly want to know?" she asked.

" yes." was the answer that she got.

" what if what i tell you tears us apart?"

harry just pulled her closer, his grip tightening.

" hermione, you relly think after all we've been through, that i would leave you?"

hermione heard the hints of shock and pain in his voice. at this she knew she could tell him the dark story she had without losing the one she loved.

" o.k. i'll tell you. " she said simply.

the two teens walked back to the bench and sat down.

" well you know the night that i was raped?"

" yeah."

" well i know exactly who raped me."

harry looked at her stunned. she had always told him that she didnt remember who the guy had been.

" who was it mione?" he asked trying to contain hiis rage.

hermione took a deep breath. "It was….."


End file.
